


A drink

by Constantsnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: I doubt this is going to go any where further.  But i left it as an open ending because you never know. So hope it's interesting at the very least.





	A drink

The Brit was a snob, but also handsome in a way that just annoyed Lincoln from their first meeting. Today, the honest to god Lord (cousin to someone Maybe the Queen, Lincoln hadn't bothered listening to Michael's explinaton of Lord Malfoy of blah blah blah) wore a fitted black suit with a silver silk shirt and cuff links worth more than Lincoln's car. He insisted that Linc stay while he personally inspected all of the crates that he'd had Michael and Lincoln bring in to the country via their private security firm. 

That had been two hours ago, and the fifteen crates of various antiques, as well as an entire vault of inherited valuables which this guy wanted moved to his new mansion in the States. Linc rolled his eyes as the battery icon on his cell flashed its 15% warning, and he turned off the work emails he's been sorting as he heard fancy shoes tap along concrete.

Finally.

"It seems everything is in order, Mr. Burrows." The Brit said, striding between the wooden crates, adjusting a large set of rings on the ring and pinky fingers of his right hand. 

"Great, I'll tell Michael." Linc said pushing off the wall. "Once you're ready to move these to your personal storage, bank and home, we'll move it for you." He gestured towards the door. "After you, Mr. Malfoy."

The blond smiles. "Please, call me Draco." He says as they walk out of the large doors of the warehouse, he waits, watching as Lincoln locks the doors and sets the alarm, a hand in the pocket of his slacks while the other rests at his side. When Lincoln turns around, the younger man is eyeing him something fierce.

"Tell me, Lincoln, do you happen to know a place for a good drink?"

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this is going to go any where further. But i left it as an open ending because you never know. So hope it's interesting at the very least.


End file.
